


It was always you

by Cims



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Happy Ending, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cims/pseuds/Cims
Summary: Después de tantos años, ¿quién iba a decir que ambos conseguiría lo que siempre habían deseado?.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 19





	It was always you

**Author's Note:**

> Por fin me animé a escribir algo de esta increíble pareja, espero que llene sus expectativas y les guste. Es mi primer trabajo de Harry y Draco por lo que espero no perder su esencia, así que sin nada mas que agregar, feliz lectura.

Draco suspiró resignado y un poco harto de su suerte, se reacomodó su elegante túnica por cuarta vez consecutiva sin obtener algún cambio visible, pasó sus manos por su cabello tratando de que todo estuviera en su sitio, y tras un último suspiro tocó la puerta frente a él con la esperanza de que no se encontrara nadie del otro lado, maldijo por lo bajo cuando una voz totalmente conocida le permitió la entrada inmediatamente, tragó en seco y poniendo su mejor cara de indiferencia marca Malfoy giró la manija de la puerta abriéndola sin dudar. Sus ojos revolotearon por todo el lugar ignorando lo más que pudiera a la persona que estaba dentro esperándolo, tomó cada detalle de la oficina del jefe de aurores cambiando su expresión de total calma con una de disgusto.

-¿Acaso no tienen a alguien para que mantengan este lugar decente?

Sus ojos finalmente chocaron con el verde esmeralda del contrario, los cuales adquirieron una pizca de diversión por su comentario, el moreno se encontraba detrás de un escritorio lleno de pergaminos que a simple vista no tenían ni un ápice de orden.

-Malfoy, estas atrasado- contestó ignorando su comentario- Creí que la puntualidad era algo que traías en la sangre- Draco arrugó la nariz y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sintiendo como si entrara en una especie de trampa autoimpuesta.

-No seas ridículo Potter, apenas y me he pasado por segundos, hay gente que si se toma su trabajo en serio.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- Harry se inclinó hacia adelante con una sonrisa invitándolo con un gesto a tomar asiento.

-Creo que eres lo bastante listo para entenderlo, no creo que pelear contra un mago oscuro te haya frito el cerebro- Potter rio con más entusiasmo, ocasionando que Draco simplemente no pudiera apartar la mirada.

-Me siento alagado por recibir el mejor cumplido que me has dado en tu vida- Draco lo miró sorprendido.

-Yo no…- Potter se rio de él y Draco bufó- No seas infantil Potter, ahora – Dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla libre frente a él - Qué es eso tan importante que me tenias que decir para no poder darle el mensaje a mi secretaria o enviar una simple lechuza y hacerme perder el tiempo, prácticamente obligándome a venir hasta aquí.

Harry colocó sus codos sobre el escritorio recargando su mandíbula sobre sus manos entrelazadas sin perder su sonrisa. Draco empujó todos los pensamientos que se le cruzaron por la mente de todo lo que podía hacer para quitarle esa sonrisa de sabiondo al gran San Potter.

-Lo que tengo que decir no se puede decir por lechuza, así como así.

Dracó rodó los ojos intuyendo por dónde iba la cosa.

-Si tratas de convencerme sobre las donaciones anuales que yo…

-No es eso- Interrumpió Potter con una sonrisa lasciva mientras sus ojos lo recorrían de arriba abajo, ¡por Morgana! Desde cuando Potter había dado el salto de un desinhibido dejando atrás al tonto y tímido Gryffindor que se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa.

-Pues solo dilo, no entiendo por qué tanto misterio Potty- Draco cruzó sus piernas agradeciendo el ancho de sus túnicas evitando dejar ver lo que le había causado con una mirada y unas pocas palabras el salvador del mundo mágico. 

Harry observó detenidamente cada movimiento del contrario, esperando alguna señal o pista de lo que estaba buscando. Se había inventado el motivo por el que Draco estaba sentado en su oficina sin nadie a su alrededor más que él, dándole vueltas a su asistente insistiendo que era un asunto sumamente importante que debían tratar de frente negándose a hablarlo con ella. Después de tantas negativas por parte de Draco, al fin lo había conseguido.  
Estaba cansado de lanzarle algún comentario por los pasillos del ministerio o donde fuera buscando una reacción cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de cruzarse con el rubio, y todo lo que conseguía de su parte era una mirada malhumorada sin importar lo que le dijera, desde un insulto hasta un alago, para después perderlo de vista, lo que era bastante difícil puesto que prácticamente se había dedicado a observarlo desde sus días en Hogwarts y a estudiar cada cosa que él hacía, sacando escusas frente a sus amigos tratando de justificar su comportamiento desde ese entonces; y creía que ya era momento de arriesgarse e ir por todas, porque no iba a soportar ni un momento más viéndolo pasar frente a él sin tenerlo para él solo, al fin y al cabo Draco lo seguía odiando, y si lo rechazaba al menos se iba a consolar pensando que lo había intentado. Aunque juraba que lo había pescado viéndolo cuando pensaba que Harry no lo había visto, pero también podía ser su imaginación, creando escenarios para darle esperanzas posiblemente falsas. 

Draco sintió un mal presentimiento cuando Harry se levantó y sin previo aviso caminó rodeando su escritorio hasta quedar a sus espaldas, el rubio se estremeció al sentir sus manos sobre sus hombros sin poder contener el ligero suspiro que se escapó de sus labios cuando el moreno se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

-Nunca te lo dije, pero no sabes como me pone que me digas ese tipo de sobrenombres.  
Draco saltó de su asiento hasta el otro lado de donde se encontraba, con su cuerpo alerta y todas sus alarmas encendidas.

-¡¿Qué demonios pretendes Potter?!- Exclamó el rubio alterado.

Draco miró con detenimiento a Harry apreciando como su túnica de auror se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, enalteciendo lo que ya de por sí tenía, provocando que se le hiciera agua la boca. Se reprochó así mismo por haberse apartado y no estarle comiendo la boca como su cuerpo le pedía cada vez que se cruzaba con el moreno en los pasillos del ministerio, en Gringotts, en las calles o donde fuera, incluso cuando se ponía esos trapos a los que él llamaba ropa lo hacían ver completamente apetecible.  
El moreno se enderezó y dio los pasos necesarios para situarse frente a frente, la mente de Draco lo instaba a dar un paso atrás por la intensa mirada que Potter le estaba dedicando, pero no se iba a doblegar de esa manera, y su orgullo jamás se lo permitiría.

-Creí que de los dos tú eras el más inteligente, creo que sabes perfectamente que es lo que pretendo.

Dijo Potter a milímetros de sus labios, haciendo que con cada palabra pronunciada se tocaran, Draco no se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó como si Potter fuera un delicioso postre que le fuera negado durante años, prácticamente se le había puesto en bandeja de plata, ya sería muy estúpido de su parte si rechazaba algo que estaba deseando desde hace mucho tiempo. Ambos se fundieron en un beso necesitado y profundo, buscándose y anclándose el uno contra el otro tratando de no perderse así mismos. Draco se aferró pasando sus brazos por esos increíbles y anchos hombros, enterrando sus manos en ese cabello negro, espeso y suave acercándolo a él haciendo el beso más profundo y ardiente de lo que ya era. Harry lo abrazó por su cintura aprisionándolo con su propio cuerpo provocando que ambos jadearan al sentirse de esa manera por primera vez.

-Por Merlín Malfoy, esto es mejor de lo que imaginé.

Harry empujó sus caderas buscando crear más fricción entremezclando sus gemidos en el beso compartido que aún mantenían. Draco se separó un poco para recuperar el aire, el moreno aprovechó la interrupción para explorar y recorrer su mandíbula con la lengua hasta llegar a su cuello depositando besos húmedos mientras succionaba la piel pálida y perfecta que le ofrecía como un festín. El rubio desesperado enredo con más fuerza sus dedos entre los mechones del moreno obligándolo a subir, Harry soltó un jadeo ronco sorprendido, afianzó las caderas del contrario y se frotó más fuerte, arrancándoles un suspiro entrecortado. 

-No es suficiente, necesito más- Espetó Harry exasperado, los dos se miraron perdidos en sí mismos, Draco asintió, pero antes si quiera de formular una respuesta escucharon dos golpes sordos que provenían de la puerta interrumpiéndolos.

-¿Auror Potter?

Draco no reconoció la voz tras la puerta, y tampoco se llegó a enterar de quien se trataba, Potter simplemente gruñó en respuesta, cosa que se le hizo más que sexy, y sin previo aviso la inconfundible y molesta sensación de la desaparición conjunta los envolvió, teniendo plena conciencia de los brazos que los sostenían. Aparecieron con un ploop en una habitación que indudablemente era de Potter, su olor lo rodeo haciendo que sus fosas nasales aspiraran todo lo que le era posible entrando en un estado de completa conciencia de dónde y con quien estaba.

-Creí que era imposible desaparecerse dentro del Ministerio- Mencionó Draco mirándolo curioso a los ojos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Puede que haberme enfrentado a un mago oscuro me friera el cerebro, pero eso no quita que soy el salvador del mundo mágico- Draco alzó una ceja mientras Harry soltaba una carcajada al ver su expresión.

-Qué arrogante.

-Mira quién lo dice- Draco frunció los labios viéndose increíblemente delicioso, Harry no se contuvo y capturó sus ya de por sí hinchados y rojos labios, como si fueran unas deliciosas cerezas rojas.

-Idiota. 

Harry soltó una risotada rompiendo el beso, lo miró directo a los ojos perdiéndose en la plata líquida que los caracterizaba, envolviéndolo en una vorágine de sentimientos que desde hacia bastante tiempo lo inundaban, tomó un mechón de su increíble cabello rubio casi blanco que brillaba contra la luz acomodándolo tras su oreja, con cariño lo estrechó contra sí relajándose contra él y aspirando su roma que podía tranquilizarlo y enloquecerlo al mismo tiempo. Draco enterró su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello compartiendo la sensación de calma, con sus extremidades enredadas disfrutando de su cercanía.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto Potter?- Preguntó Draco contra su cuello.

-Lo acabas de decir, por idiota. Y Harry, dime Harry- Contestó el moreno con un suspiro.

-¿Por qué siempre quieres que te diga Harry? Pensé que preferías los sobrenombres- El rubio se apartó unos centímetros para mirarlo a los ojos sonriendo con picardía.

-Me gusta decirte Draco y que tú me digas Harry, después de todo lo que pasamos me gusta creer que cruzamos esa línea y somos amigos.

-No quiero ser tu amigo Harry… ya no- Susurró Draco.

-Yo tampoco- Dijo Harry con un sonido ronco.

La tensión que había entre ambos se rompió con un beso, la necesidad se instaló como una segunda piel en sus cuerpos ansiando y pidiendo por más. Harry dio algunos pasos hacia enfrente empujando a Draco hasta que ambos cayeron a la cama. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron y se hicieron una, sus manos comenzaron a buscar la piel del otro quitando de en medio lo que se interponía para saciar sus ansias, luchando por un desenfrenado deseo que hacía a sus mentes delirar de placer. Harry paseo sus manos por la piel nívea de Draco que se sentía incluso más suave que la seda, mientras que su boca exploraba cada curva que el rubio le ofrecía.  
Draco soltó un suspiro entrecortado cuando Harry comenzó a explorar su cuerpo con más ahínco, esperó con toda seguridad que Harry subiera de nuevo para besarlo cuando la sorpresa lo tomó por desprevenido soltando un grito y un jadeo profundo cuando el moreno lo tomó por completo con su boca, Harry sonrió escuchando los sonidos que soltaba Draco llevándolo casi al límite. El Slytherin movió sus caderas buscando la sedosidad de la boca de Harry más profundo, pero este se lo impidió tomándolo de las caderas y anclándolo a la cama mientras él seguía tomándolo sin descanso, Draco se removió desesperado, si no paraba en ese momento iba a acabar pronto, estiró sus manos entrelazando sus dedos en los mechones del pelinegro jalándolo hacia arriba obligándolo a parar, Harry soltó a Draco con un gemido involuntario sintiendo una descarga cruzando por toda su espina dorsal despertando cada nervio de su cuerpo, Harry lo miró sorprendido mientras Draco lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa apuntando mentalmente lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
Sus bocas se encontraron, perdidos en la intensidad del momento, Draco se probó en la boca del contrario y soltó un gemido cuando el moreno se restregó contra él frotando sus miembros buscando más contacto del que ya tenían, envolviéndolos en un sinfín de sensaciones deseando prolongar y acabar con la tortura al mismo tiempo.

-Adentro – Jadeó Draco- Te quiero dentro.

Harry estrechó sus caderas acariciando con una de sus manos sus muslos mientras besaba a Draco nuevamente ignorando su petición, el rubio se removió frustrado, pasó una de sus piernas por la espalda baja de Harry y empujó su cadera hacia arriba haciendo más profundo el roce entre ambos, recorrió su espalda delineando cada músculo hasta llegar a sus glúteos empujándolo contra él mientras que su boca saboreaba la piel de su cuello buscando cualquier punto débil, el moreno arqueó la espalda y jadeó con fuerza cuando Draco desvió una de sus manos hasta su miembro apretándolo con la fuerza justa para volverlo loco.

-Ahora Harry- Lloriqueó Draco.

El Gryffindor suprimió una sonrisa y asintió puesto que las palabras no lograban llegar a formarse en su cabeza. Draco se levanto un poco con la intención de voltearse para facilitar las cosas, pero Harry lo aprisionó contra el colchón de nuevo evitando cualquier movimiento de su parte.

-Quiero verte mientras lo hago.

Harry lo miró a los ojos hipnotizándolo por la intensidad de su mirada, el precioso verde esmeralda casi oculto por la oscuridad del deseo. Draco sonrió con malicia aceptando la petición. El moreno trató de bajar, pero Draco lo retuvo nuevamente preguntando con la mirada.

-Tengo que prepárate- Respondió Harry sin entender.

-No ahora, ya tendremos tiempo para eso, no creo aguantar más.

El rubio esperó una réplica, pero se descubrió suspirando cuando sintió los efectos del hechizo no verbal y sin varita que le lanzó sorprendiéndolo un poco, pero poco le importó cuando sin esperarlo Harry se alineó y se hundió con un gruñido hasta el fondo, Draco se arqueó quedándose sin aire unos segundos, gimiendo por lo alto ofreciéndole una vista increíblemente sexy a ojos del moreno. Draco terminó de enredar sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del contrario y sus brazos abrazándolo contra si capturando sus hombros y su espalda, sin dejar si quiera un espacio entre ellos buscando una fusión perfecta.  
Harry disfrutó la sensación de estar en todo sentido con Draco unos segundos antes de separar sus caderas para salir y entrar con fuerza una vez más. Ambos jadearon evitando explotar por la increíble sensación esperando que se prolongara hasta el final de sus días. Harry necesitó solo unos golpes más para tocar el lugar exacto que hizo que Draco gritara su nombre y lo apretara más de lo ya increíblemente posible llevándolo al borde de la locura. Sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y profundas, llevando a Draco al lindero haciendo que suplicara por más. El enloquecido ritmo los estaba ahogando en un pozo sin fin de placer donde solo los gemidos y los ruegos combinados con sus nombres tenían sentido.

-Mírame Draco, quiero verte cuando llegues- Urgió Harry.

Draco abrió los ojos con dificultas por la fuerza y la intensidad de cada embestida, cuando logró enfocarlo vio lo maravilloso que le sentaba el sexo a Harry, su mirada, sus gestos y esa excitante expresión que hacia cada vez que se hundía sin piedad. Harry le sonrió provocativamente llevándolo al abismo.

-¡Harry! 

Draco se liberó en un orgasmo tan increíble que creyó ver la oscuridad por un momento, llevándolo al éxtasis y a una explosión exquisita de sensaciones, su eyaculación se esparció entre él y Harry mientras sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda del moreno dejando la prueba infalible de lo que habían hecho. Harry miró la expresión de Draco sin perderse ningún detalle para grabárselo en su mente por el resto de sus días, antes de que la presión del inminente orgasmo de Draco lo llevara a él mismo a tocar el cielo y a acompañarlo en el mar de increíbles sensaciones que lo llevaron a pronunciar su nombre como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo, derramándose con fuerza y cayendo sobre Draco envolviéndolo y compartiendo lo que acababan de provocar juntos.  
Harry salió de su letargo y se deslizó fuera de Draco lentamente ocasionando un casi imperceptible gemido por parte de ambos, aún con sus respiraciones alteradas y sin aliento. 

-Demonios Potter. 

Soltó Draco después de un rato alertando a Harry, se deslizó hacia un lado antes de asfixiarlo con su peso, con un movimiento de mano los limpió sin que el otro se diera cuenta de que algo sucedía y aún con el cuerpo tembloroso estrechó a Draco en un abrazo.

-Lo siento, mi intención no era ahogarte después de tan increíble sexo.

-No lo digo por eso tonto, si hubiera sabido que esto sería así… nos habría ahorrado muchos años, te lo aseguro- Suspiró Draco resignado.

-Lo mismo digo, Malfoy.

-Creí que era Draco- Contestó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-Y yo creí que era Harry- Draco soltó una risilla y Harry sonrió sintiéndose pleno.

-¿No crees que te extrañen en el ministerio? - Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Si me importara no estaría aquí- Draco se rio entre dientes.

-Harry Potter el aclamado Gryffindor fugándose con un Slytherin.

-Y no con cualquier Slytherin- Respondió Harry en un susurro ronco estremeciendo al rubio robándole un beso. 

-Quién diría que hace un buen rato odiaba el simple hecho de ir a verte a tu oficina.

-¿Por qué?– Preguntó Harry con un tono de voz herido que alertó a Draco.

-Porque verte con ese increíble uniforme sin poder tocarte era una absoluta tortura- Aclaró Draco rápidamente, Harry dejó escapar el aire que se había atorado en sus pulmones, abrazando a Draco contra él con más fuerza aspirando su delicioso aroma.

-Al menos no era el único que se sentía así- Draco se acurrucó como un gato contra Harry divertido, totalmente feliz y tan relajado que lo soltó sin pensarlo.

-¿Y ahora qué?– Harry cerró sus ojos agotado y sonrió en silencio.

-Pues resulta que después de esto y de todo lo que pasamos hasta llega aquí, estaría loco si te dejara ir, así como así.

-Bien, porque no pensaba irme a ningún lado.

Harry depositó un beso sobre su cabello rodeando al rubio con piernas incluidas, mientras que Draco se aferraba en un abrazo imposible de deshacer, los dos cerraron sus ojos dispuestos a dormir con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

-Bien- Susurró Harry, antes de que cayeran en un sueño profundo, ambos pensando secretamente, que era el mejor día de sus vidas.  
_________________________

-¿Y Draco? Se supone que estaría aquí para que cenáramos juntos.

-Desapareció- Contestó Pansy sonriendo.

-¿Cómo que desapareció? – Preguntó Blaise malhumorado- El fue el que organizó todo esto.

-Si bueno, al parecer se tropezó con algo llamado Potter en la oficina del auror en jefe, y ¡puf! desparecieron como por arte de magia- Blaise la miró desconcertado.

-No por la red flu o por alguna otra salida.

-No, por ninguna de ellas- Pansy se llevó la taza de té a los labios tratando de ocultar su sonrisa por la expresión de Blaise.

-Pero, no puedes…

-Desaparecerte dentro, lo sé, al parecer Potter nunca decepciona.

Blaise se quedó en silencio meditando la información, hasta que cayó en cuenta y resopló fastidiado.

-Si Draco no se callaba nunca sobre Potter, ahora será insoportable- Gruñó Blaise en señal de desesperación.

-Blaise querido, deberías alegrarte por Draco, después de todo, fue lo que quiso desde que tenía 11- Blaise sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quién crees que fue el valiente?

-¿Y todavía lo dudas? Por supuesto Potter, Draco no se lo hubiera dicho ni bajo tortura- Contestó Pansy divertidísima. No se podía imaginar la reacción de los amigos de Potter y del país entero cuando se enterarán de que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy por fin iban a estar juntos, y quién sabe, igual y hasta lo convertían en día nacional para festejar que esos tontos al fin se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.


End file.
